monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Plüschpuppen-Steckbriefe
The plushie line is both aimed at younger children and complements the [Puppenserien. As such, the plushie boxes too have profiles on the back, but profiles for the Monster High Haustiere rather than students and teachers. The plushie profiles are, like the doll profiles, written from a first person perspective, going so far as to mark the students as the pets' pets. Each profile consists of eight points, name included, by which a pet's identity is exposed. A notable simplification compared to the doll profiles is that the pets' BFF's aren't selected on compatible personality, but on what other plushies are released within that wave. Only nine different plushie sets have been released, the last wave in Early June 2011. As such, only nine pets have a profile and it is unlikely the others will ever get one. Profiles Count Fabulous * Age: 1,006 * Killer Style: I prefer to go about in my bat-day suit, which consists of my black, meticulously groomed fur and matching wings. Draculaura sometimes insists that I wear something...pink. It is quite trying for a bat of my pedigree. * Pet: Draculaura. Sometimes I like to complain that she does not treat me with the seriousness that a bat of my stature deserves, but she really is my best friend. * Favorite Activity: Mostly I just like to hang out. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Mothballs * Favorite Food: Moths, mosquitoes and more moths and mosquitoes. * BFF's: Watzit and Crescent Crescent * Age: Kitten * Killer Style: I am devastatingly cute which means fashion is a slave to me, although I do have a rhinestone-encrusted spiked collar I like to lounge about in. * Pet: Clawdeen Wolf. I'm very proud of her and like to show her off to my other friends. She's almost as fierce and fuzzy as me. * Favorite Activity: Sleep, attack Clawdeen when she sleeps, sleep some more. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When some monster enters the room without acknowledging my status as alpha kitty. * Favorite Food: Tuna steak...rare. * BFF's: Watzit and Count Fabulous Hissette * Age: 2 * Killer Style: I am adorned in a lovely set of crown jewels made especially for me since I am the royal cobra. * Pet: Cleo de Nile. I know I shouldn't boast but Cleo de Nile is definitely the most regal pet at Monster High. * Favorite Activity: Sunning myself on my royal rock. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When Cleo de Nile forgets to heat my rock before my royal nap. I hate crawling onto a cold rock. * Favorite Food: It depends what I am in the mood for when I decide to grab a bite. * BFF's: Perseus and Neptuna Perseus * Age: 16 in monster rat years. * Killer Style: I've got this scary sweet spiky Mohawk, two tails, a pierced ear and I'm named after an ancient Greek hero. I'm the coolest rat at Monster High! * Pet: Deuce Gorgon. He likes to cook which is totally creeperific cause I get to sample everything but dude doesn't use nearly enough cheese. * Favorite Activity: Hanging with Deuce Gorgon at the skate park or just chillin' at home. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Having to stay at home while Deuce Gorgon goes to school. He already knows how to sit and fetch me cheese. What else does he need to learn? * Favorite Food: Pretty much cheese. * BFF's: Hissette and Neptuna Neptuna * Age: 5 * Killer Style: I get to wear this devastatingly fabulous fishbowl purse that makes all the other fish at school totally jealous! * Pet: Lagoona Blue. She swims almost as good as I do...almost. * Favorite Activity: Going to school with Lagoona and working out with her in the pool. Yeah, I'm like her personal trainer. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Thin-skinned monsters who get mad when I accidentally nip them in the pool. * Favorite Food: Sushi. * BFF's: Hissette and Perseus Shiver * Age: 4 * Killer Style: I'm really into wool these days. Actually every day-it's kind of my thing. * Pet: Abbey Bominable. She's really cool. * Favorite Activity: I love snowball fights and cave paintiing. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Stop with the trunk jokes already. I'm only four but I'm pretty sure I've heard them all by now. * Favorite Food: Hay. I just can't get enough of it. No really. I'm a big eater. * BFF's: Rhuen and Sir Hoots A Lot Sir Hoots A Lot * Age: 4 * Killer Style: I am classically dapper in both appearance and attitude. * Pet: Ghoulia Yelps. She spends an extraordinary amount of time reading and gaining knowledge. I approve. * Favorite Activity: I most enjoy an evening glide under a full moon. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Why is it always "wise old owl"? I believe that I am very wise for my age, which is not old. * Favorite Food: I have a preference for small rodents. * BFF's: Rhune and Shiver Rhuen * Age: Not anymore * Killer Style: Hmmm...yes...well to begin with I am very stealthy, I only ever make noise if and only if I want to be heard. I also have a ghost tail that I am very proud of and since it follows me wherever I go. I spend a lot of time keeping it well groomed. * Pet: Spectra Vondergeist. She's almost as quiet as I am...almost. * Favorite Activity: Finding the secret places in Monster High that no other monster knows about! Sometimes I even show Spectra. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I am not a little weasel so stop calling me that! * Favorite Food: I am a rather picky eater but I do enjoy a nice meal of ghost shrimp. * BFF's: Shiver and Sir Hoots A Lot Watzit * Age: 10 days * Killer Style: I'm made from the best parts of the best pets, so I bark like a dog, purr like a kitten, swim like a fish, have spikes like a dragon, and climb like a monkey, which means I can wear a spiked collar attached to a pink leash and still look good. * Pet: Frankie Stein. She's very well behaved and always brings me treats. * Favorite Activity: I like playing fetch with Frankie Stein although sometimes when she throws the ball her arm flies off and I have to bring that back too! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters treat me like a dog. * Favorite Food: Dog biscuits, tuna, bananas and catnip. * BFF's: Count Fabulous and Crescent